


Surprise

by FlameoKyoshi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First time strap-on, Kyoshi is blushing hard, NSFW!, aaaaaa they are soft, omgomgomg I am really writing this, rise of kyoshi, shadow of kyoshi, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameoKyoshi/pseuds/FlameoKyoshi
Summary: "I-I had a surprise for you Rangi but I guess I was too nervous and forgot to use it." "Oh?", the firebender asked curious. Kyoshi slowly stood up to grab one of their bags in the tent, inside was a medium sized wooden box. "I-I heard about this from other women... and I bought it so- maybe you would enjoy it- I thought-", her voice had a nervous tone as she came closer to sit next to Rangi. The firebender was curious and took the box out of Kyoshis hands. As she opened it she realized why her girlfriend was so nervous.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED the books about Kyoshi and fell deeply in love with Kyoshi and Rangi so I wanted really to write something for them-
> 
> While I was studying asian/japanese (lesbian) culture I found out about the Tengu masks and that they were used as a strap-on by lesbians. So I got the idea for this fanfiction-
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3

It was a warm summer evening, the sky had a deep blue colour and the only thing that provided light where the many stars reflecting on the sea. 

"Kyoshi-", was the only sound in the air, followed my some soft moans of pleasure.

\----

Rangi and Kyoshi had stopped their travel and set up a camp together. Kyoshi took care of the sleeping place and created a comfortable tent with her earthbending, while Rangi focused on making some food. The Avatar made sure the tent was comfortable for both of them, clothing it with fur and soft blankets. A hot spark drove through Kyoshis body thinking of the night, how she would lay next to her girlfriend, kissing her while embracing her in her arms.  
  
After dinner they talked about the past and shared memories before Rangi came closer to kiss her girlfriend. "I have so much love for you Kyoshi.", she whispered, softly touching the Avatars cheek. Kyoshis face started to burn and she couldn't take her eyes off of Rangi. "Come with me, I made the tent ready.", Kyoshi said, her voice trembling nervously. Rangi followed her into the tent, softly touching the comfortable blankets, her eyes on her much taller girlfriend, before they started to hold and undress each other-

\------

"R-Rangi, you are so beautiful-", Kyoshi whispered against her flushed ear, softly biting in it, while two fingers pumped inside of the firebender. The Avatar was laying on top of her girlfriend, her much taller body covering her, their soft skin touching. She felt how Rangis walls grew tighter and looked her close the eyes. "Kyoshi, I'm so close...-", the firebender moaned, holding on to the back of Kyoshi. "I wanna make you feel good.", Kyoshi whispered and moved down between Rangis legs, she was a mess. Kyoshi saw how wet Rangi was and her face grew even hotter. She softly started to kiss Rangis thighs, watching the firebender shake. Then she moved closer to kiss and lick Rangis clit, still pushing two fingers softly inside her. Rangi moaned louder and two strong hands started to hold on Kyoshis long brown hair.  
  
"Ahhh, r-right there- Kyoshi-", Rangi was a mess at this point and felt her climax arriving way too fast. "Ahhh- I-", her legs almost cramped when she pushed Kyoshis head closer against her entrance while her climax kicked in. "A-ahh Kyoshi-", she whimpered, her back bending, muscles tensing and her bronze eyes shut tight. Kyoshi did her best to bring Rangi through her orgasm, her body slowly moving up after the firebender relaxed on the blanket to hug her tight.  
"You... are so beautiful-", Kyoshi whispered against Rangis lips, both hearts beating fast. This was the third or fourth time they had been intimate with each other but it still felt as exciting as the first time. "I really enjoyed it-", Rangi whispered breathless, her hands softly going up and down Kyoshis tanned body.  
  
A warm smile formed on Kyoshis lips and she suddenly remembered something. "I-I had a surprise for you Rangi but I guess I was too nervous and forgot to use it." "Oh?", the firebender asked curious. Kyoshi slowly stood up to grab one of their bags in the tent, inside was a medium sized wooden box. "I-I heard about this from other women... and I bought it so- maybe you would enjoy it- I thought-", her voice had a nervous tone as she came closer to sit next to Rangi. The firebender was curious and took the box out of Kyoshis hands. As she opened it she realized why her girlfriend was so nervous.  
  
It was a Tengu mask, it looked like some sort of demon face with a long thick nose in the middle of the face. The mask was made of soft, expensive wood in a red colour and had a thick silky strap on both sides. For others it was a normal traditional mask but she heard stories that it was a different tool for some lovers. It was used in a much different way. Both women were quiet for a second, their faces burning red while looking at the box. "P-put it on Kyoshi-", Rangi broke the silence, touching Kyoshis hand softly. Kyoshi followed her orders, took the mask out of the box and strapped it on her hip.  
  
She felt so nervous and all the questions suddenly filled her head. What if I do it wrong? What if I hurt her? What if she will hate it?  
  
But all vanished when she saw Rangi laying before her, her back on the fur, her soft thighs opening only for Kyoshi. The Avatars mouth watered, and with a nervous gasp she came closer, moving between Rangis legs. The firebender was still so wet and the tip of the mask started to tease her entrance. One of Kyoshis hand settled next to Rangis head on the blanket while the other hand softly guided the nose of the mask inside of the firebender. "Rangi- i-it's going in so fast I-", Kyoshi watched Rangi nervously. Rangi closed her eyes, moaned at the new stretched feeling and Kyoshi kept going and softly pushed it in deeper. "Ahh- Kyoshi- It feels good-", Rangi moaned, her eyes half lidded, looking at her girlfriend.  
  
Once it was in fully, Kyoshi leaned down to kiss the firebenders lips and waited for her to get used to the size. When she felt Rangis head nodding she knew it was okay to start moving softly. Kyoshis hips started to move and she felt the mask going out, only to push it in again. Rangis hands landed on Kyoshis cheeks to move her into another kiss while the avatar started to push in and out more. "Ky-o-shi- Aaaaah-", Rangi moaned while their tongues touched in a heated kiss. Kyoshi loved Rangis moans way too much and started to move faster. She wanted to be hers, she wanted to hear Rangis moans for her.  
  
The air was filled with wet sounds and loud moans when Rangi had an idea. "K-kyoshi can I lead? Can you lay down?", she asked her girlfriend breathless. "Ofcourse!", Kyoshi answered in a fast tone. She pushed her strong arms around Rangi, and thanks to her size managed to roll them both over without pushing out the toy. Rangi was amazed how strong and tall her girlfriend was and sat up on Kyoshis body.  
"Look at me-", she whispered and softly started to ride the mask on Kyoshis body. Kyoshis face turned even hotter, if that was even possible and a soft moan escaped her mouth while watching her beautiful firebender. Rangi was truly beautiful, her bronze eyes locked with Kyoshis jade green eyes- Rangis beautiful black hair, hanging loose on her shoulder- Her abs tensing while she was moving- Kyoshi woke up from her thoughts when she felt Rangis hands on hers, guiding them to her breasts.  
  
"Touch me please, I am getting so close again-", she moaned helpless while riding Kyoshi. The avatar nodded, her hands massaging the soft breasts of her girlfriend. She moved her head closer to lick over the hard buds, what made Rangi moan louder. Kyoshi also decided to softly move her hips up what Rangi rewarded with some higher pitched moans. "I- I am yours Rangi-", Kyoshi whispered, kissing her whole body. Those words drove Rangi on the edge as she felt her second climax arriving. "Kyoshi- ahhhh- I- Y-you are mine!", her voice trembling, while waves of pleasure flood all over her body. Kyoshi put her arms around her girlfriend to embrace her with a kiss, guiding her while she rode out her orgasm. After Rangi collapsed on top of Kyoshis body she softly pushed out the mask and put it away. Both were still breathing hard, holding each other tight.  
  
Kyoshi felt her eyes burn of happiness, she knew the thing that was most important to her was to protect Rangi with all cost and Rangi thought the same about Kyoshi.  
After a quiet moment their eyes locked, followed by a long gentle kiss. They stayed like that for a while before both of them fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
